Infant support pillow have become a staple of the modern nursery. They are lightweight, washable and serve many functions. Toroidal or “doughnut” shaped pillows, which provide a complete circle or bolster pillow with a completely enclosed center well, are ideal from newborn and premature infants. There remains a need, however, for infant support pillows with more versatility. Specifically, there is a need for an infant support pillow with an elastic center panel for supporting the tiny infant above the underlying surface while comfortably cradling him. In addition, there is a need for a pillow with an adjustable girth to accommodate different uses and positions of the infant as well as the increasing size of the infant as he grows.